Every Which Direction
by LilithDevil
Summary: With Sakura discovering a new ability to heal others, she is able to heal Lee and he is once again able to fight. Connecting her selfless ability with a probable love, he approaches her before his second battle with Gaara starts.


It pained Gai-sensei to see his student suffering so harshly, especially during the match between Sasuke and Gaara. It seemed that Sasuke had been able to mirror Lee's taijustu with his sharingun. What had taken Lee years to learn and perfect had taken Sasuke just _weeks_ to master. Lee had a deep respect for Sasuke, but wanted to battle him or Gaara again. Unfortunately, in his current injured condition, Lee might not ever fight again. He had the fighting spirit of a warrior and the soul of a sage. His nobility and humility wasn't lost in anything he did, even in his state. Despite nurses telling him not to overwork himself, he kept pushing the limit and though every muscle in his body ached, he knew he was growing in strength. Even if he had been told he couldn't fight again, it didn't matter. Inwardly, he was a warrior throughout.

Sakura noticed the determined look on Lee's face. Only weeks earlier she had given him a daffodil to cheer him up and spurn him on. She had never mentioned to him before that she did love him, though she played hard to get. He might've been a little eccentric, but his protective nature and gallant air had made her tipsy and even giddy. She had never felt this way around Sasuke, who was always putting her off. All she could think about was Lee and his incredible aura, his determination and tenacity. She thought he deserved another chance, and would root for him when she saw him battle again.

Lee felt an unfamiliar, but welcome touch to his bandaged hand and looked to see who was standing beside him. It was none other than Sakura, and he could hardly believe it. He felt like shouting from the mountain tops when he felt the soft texture of her hand upon his bandaged hand but kept himself calm. Suddenly, he felt an energy coming from her and flowing into him and before he knew it, the bandages that had been helping him heal were completely gone.

"Now you can fight, Lee.", she said, patting him on the shoulder and smiling softly. Her soft blue eyes looked directly into his dark brown gaze, confidently. She wanted to see him battle more than anything, especially for his sake.

"Sakura...but...why ?", Lee questioned, inquisitively, feeling surreal as his love for Sakura finally returned to him. Without any words, he had understood why she had healed him.

"Just wait. You'll have a second chance.", Sakura said, returning to her seat.

Sasuke was getting destroyed. All of his fangirly supporters were screaming his name and probably having fantasies in their minds about him. None of the cheering from them impressed him, but the lily in his garden was the lovely chunin Xi Lyn Lei who wasn't well known within the ranks. She was a ninja from the Sound village who was quiet and fought with sais as well as physical prowess. Her other favorite weapons were shirukens and a short-blade sword. She was also a master at surviving in any element, since she had been raised by bears, or so it had been said. Despite this rumor, she was graceful and ladylike, and animals seemed to follow her wherever she went. Her sentinel falcon, Wu, had followed her in without the notice of officials. Usually an animal like that would've had to had been kept outside of the arena, but Wu was a trained raptor, and comfortable around other humans. That is, except if they were trying to harm Xi Lyn.

Xi Lyn cheered as loudly as anyone for her beloved, and it seemed that Gaara was putting every ounce of his being into the fight. Gaara had the upper hand on Sasuke, though he had mirrored Lee's moves down to the last posture and pose. Lee couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had such respect and awe for Sasuke that he was actually happy and eager to fight once more.

"If you win this match, Sasuke, I want to challenge you again. And if Gaara wins, it will be him I face.", he thought to himself with a clenched fist. He had a fire in his eyes again, and cheered loudly for Sasuke, the one he truly favored to win the match. But, Sasuke was losing, and the situation was looking quite grave.

Gaara had begun chanting strange incantations while in his sheild, talking to his "mother" about something or other. What had this odd soliloquy been all about anyhow ? None of it made any sense, other than it had to be the ranting of a young boy possessed by the will of a demon and he was being controlled by it. Anko noticed and feared for the boy's health. She loved him dearly, despite of the warnings she had given about him, or the implication of what it meant for her to have feelings for an adolescent who was 17, and she his elder. She didn't really care what they thought, but she didn't know what Gaara would think if she confessed to him. She would have to do so in order to heal him somehow, and even if that didn't work, she still loved him.

Gaara almost destroyed Sasuke in the arena and Naruto and Shikamaru had begged Kakashi-sensei about putting the match to an end. Apparently, Sasuke was looking as if he had suffered much blood loss and the referee couldn't see that from a distance. And this was anything but a normal bout. Kakashi had a terrible feeling in his stomach and knew something had to be done. Instantly, he teleported himself to protect the boy from the next blow. Kakashi had been hit directly to the solar plexus, but it had only winded him, luckily. Saskue slumped against the back of his mentor, enervated. The medics had been called, and Gaara won the match by forfeit.

He was a little surprised, perhaps a little irked that it had ended so quickly, but at least he would be getting another match...soon.

Chapter 2—Rock Lee Vs. Gaara of the Desert

For now it was time to rest, and the next match would be against Hinata and Ten Ten. This gave the male fans something more to cheer about. The main event was a second match between Gaara and Lee, but Anko wanted to assess Gaara's psychological state before he fought again. If he was still under the influence of whatever demon had hold of his soul. With some exorcism and a sealing spell, Anko might be able to aleviate the pain that had him in its grasp.

At this time, however, everyone was asleep, listening to the gentle sound of the wind rustling through the trees. Anko had come to visit Gaara and without his knowing, performed a sealing spell that hopefully rid him of whatever had been possessing him. He did seem to be calmer after she had performed the ritual, and then, leaning over him, she kissed him on the nose.

"I don't care who knows it or who sees it. I'll be your caretaker from here on out.", Anko thought to herself as she left the room quietly.

Naruto had found it difficult to sleep although he wasn't fighting the next day. He was eager to see the lovely Hinata fight. He had seen her fight against her brother Neji before, and she had more than proven how tough she could be. Despite her family's warped sense of honor and ability, Naruto had known from the beginning how astonishing Hinata was. She was about to prove herself a second time, and unlike her last battle, it would be more gruelling, more serious, and definitely more action-packed.

Strangely enough, when the morning arrived, Hinata was feeling refreshed. She knew she and TenTen were just precursors for the big match between Rock Lee and Gaara, but it didn't matter one way or the other to her. Now as for TenTen, she had a feeling TenTen felt a little bit differently, and it probably was apparent to everyone watching that she was miffed.

The referee had begun the match and it begun in a flurry.

"Yeah ! Hinata ! Give her what for !", Naruto yelled, his voice carrying beyond all the others. Hinata blushed at his encouragement, and was motivated to fight harder than she had ever fought before. In a sweeping movement, Hinata had landed a foot to the jaw of TenTen, knocking her down to the ground a few feet away. Hinata didn't know she could kick like that, and immediately placed her hands over her mouth.

"Did I just do that ?", she thought, awe-struck.

"Wow, Hinata ! That was awesome !", Naruto cheered ebulliently. Hinata's angelic cheeks turned pink and then a call was made. Apparently, TenTen had been knocked out. It had taken a couple of hours to have landed that kick in the right amount of timing. She had been winded from the events of the battle, particularly when TenTen had hit her with so many attacks. Hinata had been bruised, but TenTen had suffered the brunt of the battle. Hinata was decliared the winner and soon, she was approached by Naruto, who hugged her warmly.

"I won, didn't I ?", she said, in her sheepish, beatific, bell-like tone.

"You sure did, Hinata-san ! I am _so _proud of you and I knew you could do it. Must be interesting to learn from such a teacher as Gai-sensei. But just between me and you, I still think Kakashi's tops.", Naruto said, and over the cheering, Gai hadn't heard that snide remark, or he would've responded with a witty retort.

"T-thank you.", Hinata said.

"No, no need to thank me.", Naruto said, and very gently, he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Hinata practically squealed for joy after that , but walked out of the arena in a sort of daze, holding his hand.

Then at last, came the main event. Rock Lee had been slightly nervous upon entering into this match with Gaara, but something was different about the red-haired menace. He wasn't so foreboding as he had been before with the match between himself and Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke was still recovering in the infirmery, and he was being watched over by the nurses and doctors there, and one very lovely looking Chinese lady. But, this didn't really matter at all to Lee, since he was so focused on the match to come. Gaara was still palpably creepy, and his aura was still disturbing. Gaara was definitely a tortured soul, but his fighting was a near artform.

The referee stood before them, and gave them the rules of conduct. Gaara didn't look very interested in rules or regulations, he simply wanted to fight and make someone else bleed and suffer. Lee felt a twinge of fear, but saw Sakura way up in the stands, sitting with clasped hands and then heard her voice. It gave his heart a jumpstart and he felt as if his whole body had become warm and fulfilled. Even if he didn't win this match, he was fighting for Sakura, and that was all that mattered to him.

The referee had begun the match and the two watched each others' movement's carefully. It had been like the first battle they had experienced together, but this time, Gaara had known every move that Lee was going to execute before he executed it. Lee realized he would have to be more careful and read his enemy's eyes. Though Gaara had done so unintentionally, he was planning his next moves and his strategy could be seen playing out in his gaze.

For a split second, Lee saw his life as a trainee flash before his eyes when he was knocked in the solar plexus by one of Gaara's sand jutsus. He had been moved back a few feet, but not toppled.

"Focus. I'm not yet beaten. There must be some opening in his defense...", Lee said, analyzing his enemy's moves once more. Then, he saw an opportunity. It would be a risky manuever, but it was possibly the last chance he would have to attack. With a swift flying kick to Gaara's midsection, he knocked Gaara out cold. Without even batting an eyelash, the verdict from the match had been made. Though Lee had suffered some bruises in this battle, he had been victorious. It was an unbelievable feeling. Among all the spectators, he could hear Sakura cheering the loudest.

Sakura jumped down from the rafters to join Lee and took him by the arm.

"I knew you were going to win. You were incredible.", Sakura said, kissing him gently on the cheek. He turned to face her and smoothed back her hair softly. Without saying a word, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her enthusiastically, not caring who saw. All the while, Anko had escorted Gaara out of the arena, nursing a broken leg. It had never been Lee's intent to break Gaara's leg, but it was simply a casualty of battle. Gaara would heal in time but had actually accepted his defeat as a gentleman. This had been a change in his character, most likely brought on by the exorcism Anko had performed. None other than Anko were enlightened of this, and even though Gaara was considered an enemy, she knew who the real enemy was.

Chapter 3—Examinations Completed

Chunin exams were still underway, and the final battles had come to a close. The final results were being determined by the judges, and those who would go on to becoming chunin would be decided at this time. Only few had been chosen, but there had been an ominous cloud hanging over the celebration. There would come a time for more missions to separate the boys from the men, so to speak. But only recently did Lord Orochimaru have the Hokage cornered, and he had made the attack in broad daylight.

Black Onbu Ops had been waiting for this moment, and they had watched for Orochimaru's signal. The Hokage was about to be assassinated and there wasn't anything anyone that could stop him. Somehow they had been frozen stiff.

"This is my jutsu...How did they ever acquire it ?", Shikamaru thought, having felt the tables turned on him. It was a horrendous feeling, to be stuck and have no motion, but he kept himself calm. Perhaps with meditation the jutsu could be broken. He tried to reach the others with telepathy, hoping they could focus along with him and assist the Hokage.

Lord Orochimaru stood behind the Hokage, poised and ready to strike. The knife he grasped was dangerously close to the jugular vein of Lord Hokage. Before any of the ninja made any movemnts, Orochimaru warned them.

"I wouldn't strike if I were you. My hand could just slip...", he said, chuckling sinisterly.

Naruto had beared enough of the chatter from the psycho and sprang forward wielding a kunai knife. The others were shocked that Orochimaru had been hit, and his arm was bleeding.

"Let him go, or I'll do more than cut your arm, you bastard.", Naruto threatened. His voice had become somewhat darker and more commanding.

"It's the nine-tailed fox...", one of the commanders whispered to another. One of the teachers almost tried to escape the others glances and assist Naruto, but was stopped by a wiser, more cautious leader.

"No, let him handle it. Naruto may be a knucklehead, but there's more to him than we'll ever know...", the leader said, sagely. Orochimaru dropped the knife and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. He spoke in such a tone that only Naruto could hear.

"Next time, Lord Hokage might not be so lucky.", he hissed, and then disappeared into the early nighttime fogs. Everyone was glad that he had gone, but were a little on edge from what they had seen. From this point onward, the Hokage would be going out with an entorage of bodyguards and should the evil cur reappear, he would have protection.

Chapter 4—Slaying of the Snake

Rin had removed Kakashi's bandages from his training with Sasuke, and all of his wounds had healed. Rin wasn't well known with the other nurses, let alone the other ninja, but she could be always counted on in a tough spot, and without anyone else knowing, she was head over foot for Kakashi. She planned on perhaps settling down with him when he had retired from his teaching, but for now, she and he were both busy with their professions and with the sudden shift in the mood of the ending examinations, they had to remain vigilant.

Training was still ongoing for the new chunin and the genin had returned to their villages for studies so they could prepare themselves for next years examinations. It was a sultry, late summer day, and the cicadas were singing loudly. Naruto wasn't out among the other chunin training (and forget about confining himself to a library for quiet study). He was eating ramen with his friends, and boasting about his recent match against Sasuke. He had beaten Sasuke at last, and couldn't stop bragging about it.

"Naruto, you're annoying. Can it already.", Kiba mentioned, eating another piece of Takoyaki and giving one to his faithful pooch.

"Oh, but Sasuke is far more honorable a warrior.", Xi said, with a soft grin on her beatific face. Her familiar hawk, Wu, squacked in approval, and she stroked his beak. Sasuke liked his love's praise, even though he didn't show it in his expression.

"You're just _jealous_ because I beat you, that's all.", Naruto added, with a smart alek smirk.

"Not really. It's _you_ who's making a fool out of yourself.", Sasuke thought to himself as he took the arm of his beloved and quietly left the restaurant. Not one person had noticed and Naruto had been too busy downing another bowl of ramen. He patted his stomach ecstatically and called for another bowl.

"Waiter, another bowl of ramen please !", he said, boysteriously.

"Do you have two stomachs or something, Naruto ?", Jiraya asked, in disbelief at Naruto's insatiable manner.

"Nah, I just know what I like. And by the way, pervy sage, you're paying the tab.", Naruto said, wriggling his eyebrows and continuing to indulge himself.

"Ahhh, damn it ! And I can't get out of it this time, you sneaky little s#$ !", Jiraya swore, being held back by two buxom beauties. There wasn't any more bittersweet moment than being sandwhiched between two lovely ladies. Jiraya took his punishment like a man, though.

Before long, Naruto was full and decided to recline in a hammock while he watched the clouds go by.

Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage, had been listening to the sounds of nature all around him as he enjoyed a tall, freshly squeezed glass of lemonade. It cooled him off from all this sweltering heat.

There had been some wafer-thin cookies that the lady senseis had made only just recently as a kind of a treat, and they made a welcome snack. They were buttery to the taste and only slightly sweet. He heard a rustling of tree limbs and swore he saw something in the trees, but thought his eyes were fooling him. Thinking nothing of it, he tipped his hat forward and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, his hat was blown off of his head and Orochimaru stood in front of him with a dagger pointed at his heart.

"Sarutobi-sensei, again we meet. This time, there is no escape.", Orochimaru hissed in a disrespectful way. Sarutobi hadn't shown his fear outwardly, but he knew this was the closest he had ever been to death. But his best pupil had never seen a counterattack coming. With a swift motion of his limbs, Sarutobi had grabbed the blade from his pupil and instead, pointed it at him.

"W-what, but that's...", Orochimaru said, in a startled tone, almost as if he was showing fear.

"Nothing is impossible, my student. Age is only limited to the power of the mind. Mind over matter I always say.", Sarutobi said, retaliating the attack. Orochimaru had been distracted, and it had ended in him getting a knife plunged into his heart. The 3rd Hokage had no other option, since it was Orochimaru's mission to assasinate his former teacher.

"H-how can it be ?", Orochimaru rasped, surprised that something so small could've pierced his heart and begun to take the life from him. It wasn't the blade, but the man wielding it. It had been poisoned only earlier by Orochimaru's venom. How ironic. Destroyed by his own poison.

"I am sorry it came to this...", Sarutobi said, inwardly grieving. Orochimaru said nothing as he began to languish and draw his last breath. Feeling he owed his student one last honorable burial, he buried his former student's body near the temple where the Hokage were kept. This gave him some peace, but he knew that the Black Anbu were still after him with Kabuto as Orochimaru's second in command. But he couldn't worry about such things now. He was still young and he had years of teaching yet to do. He would make his selection of who would be the next Hokage, but for the time being, he would return to enjoying his lemonade and listening to the birds sing merrily in the trees.

Chapter 5—Oncoming Challenges

Although the newly chosen chunin had to one day become leaders they would have plenty of time to perfect their own signature styles and learn how to fight as one or as a team. Either way, they had already learned much about surviving in the wilderness and what to do in all sorts of situations. None of them had realized Lord Orochimaru had died, but they were concerned for the 3rd Hokage's health. Though he was spry, light on his feet but his immune system wasn't what it used to be. Only currently, had he been confined to his bed and coughing so frequently his sides had begun to hurt. Rin, who had been the first nurse to see him, could sense his strong aura was beginning to fade. She did all she could to keep him healthy and nurture him, but there was only so much she could do to help him.

Each day, the conversation was similar.

"Rin, how lovely it is to see you.", Sarutobi would say in a near whisper.

"Hush, Sensei. You need your strength.", Rin answered.

"I am renewed when you enter the room. Your smile brightens it.", Sarutobi declaired with a laugh, then he would cough. The old man was on the brink of his last days, sadly. It might've been that final battle with Orochimaru that took a lot of his energy away. Chakra was a delicate element. Sometimes, it could be fatal if too much of it was used, and sadly this was the case with the 3rd Hokage.

Sorrowfully, Sarutobi soon passed on, and it was long before he could choose the next Hokage, but there would be a competition to prove one of the latest chunin would be the leader for all. Sure, it came with great responsibility, but among all those candidates was one that stood out. Sarutobi would be respected in death, and remembered by all the students who admired and adored him. Of course he would be missed, and there would be none that could truly replace him, but his wisdom would never die. In fact, his wisdom, would be passed on to the next candidate for Hokage. Quite a burden and privilige to bear.

Epilogue

In the course of about six to seven months after weeks of gruelling tests, the next Hokage had been chosen. Of course, Naruto Uzumaki had always been saying since was entered into exams that he would be the next Hokage, but no one ever took him seriously. Beyond all logical comprehension, he had been chosen. Naruto himself was shocked but honored he was filling a position that would require quite a lot of work. He wasn't really looking forward to all the studying that would encompass his duties. For those who hadn't been selected, Naruto employed them all to become his bodyguards. No longer was he a boy, but he was becoming a man. It was a hard transition, but he had kept a bit of his youthful spirit in tact through this journey.

Oddly, Sasuke was Naruto's right hand bodyguard, Lee was the second, then Shikamaru and the others. Gaara, having been cured of darkness (but still having that obscurity that made him undeniably creepy), was a reliable advisor. Many things had changed, and the future was unknown. But, Naruto knew his lady Hinata would always be close and they were soon expecting their first little one, a boy that would be named Taru. He would probably be in the line for the next Hokage, but he would have to prove himself. That would come later, but for the moment, Naruto was ecstatic.

Lee would often come into the temple with his twins, Mei and Yung. The twins were adorable and loved hugging their daddy's neck but they were friendly with everyone they met. They would always ask Hinata when she was expecting her child so they could play with him.

"A few more months, and I am sure Taru will be happy to meet you.", Hinata would say.

Her tone was gentle as usual, but she had matured. She wasn't the demure girl she had once been. She had confidence and a glow about her that seemed to say, "I am a Warrior." The circle of life was continuing even with the constant work the Hokage had to do, as well as the guards.

Of course, the Black Anbu were held at bay and they were no threat now. Since with the death of their leader so long ago, they weren't as popular as they had been in the past. Evil would exist, but Naruto would be protected with it. So long as he had his guards, nothing could touch him.

And although the burden of keeping the villages at peace weighed upon him heavily, he met this challenge well as though he truly had been _born_ to become the 4th Hokage.

The End


End file.
